Goddesses Need Love Too
by Scattershot98
Summary: John Yaemon is an average if socially awkward guy fresh outta high school, who just so happens to risk his life saving a mysterious blonde he almost sees get hit by a car. Little does he know that meeting her will be one of the happiest things to ever happen to him!


**Okay here we go everybody! My first Miss Kobayashi Dragon Maid fic like I promised! Although it is a lot behind schedule, I'm sure you'll enjoy. Now this story is going to be a Lucoa and Oc male one and mainly centered just around them, but the other cast members will appear as well. Hope it's not too odd or overdoes some things, but this anime was quite humorous and outrageous from the start. Full Au and I haven't read the manga so fair warning, I will soon though because I enjoyed the show so much. Drop a review if you like, let us begin!**

It wasn't everyday you expect to get hit by a car, and nor was it that you were saving someone doing so. However those two thoughts weren't currently on the mind of a one John Yaemon when he was struck on Friday afternoon by a small taxi while heading home.

The man fresh out of high school for nearly 2 weeks now had been out today running a few errands when he'd caught sight of a blonde haired woman crossing the street, and that a car was speeding towards the pedestrian currently halfway in the street.

' _Oh_ _shit!'_ he thought and without thinking dropped his art bag and rushed forward to knock her out of the way to safety. That meant he took the car full force and was clipped on his right side, taking him to the ground. The car didn't stop however, and the few bystanders who saw the thing were in shock, unable to move. But one person wasn't, and she made her way over to see if the person who just saved her was alive. After all, wasn't that what a goddess normally did?

" _Awwuuuhh_ fuck... _that_ hurt..." were John's first words as he tried rolling onto his stomach, but felt soft hands gently helping him. He was confused but grateful to realize someone was helping him to see if he was alright, though he didn't see them at the moment. He'd closed his eyes when the car hit, and kept them shut as his body accepted the pain from the slight impact. John wasn't really hurt, nothing felt broken yet at least, but he was really winded. He was finally on his back, and tried opening his eyes when he heard a voice calling to him.

"Are you alright? Can you hear me? Say something, anything!"

John thought the voice wasn't used to sounding distressed. But even with the worry in it, he thought it sounded pleasant. He tried opening his eyes but felt something soft and large pressing up against his chest, and felt what he thought was a pair of lips stay on his forehead. They weren't kissing him, though they being this close it felt like it to him. In all reality the woman was probably just checking if he were alive, though he was a little confused as to her method in doing so. He tries opening his eyes again to see the woman helping him, and they widen in shock and awe at the sight above him.

The woman was very beautiful, having a soft look to her face that he didn't get to fully see and appreciate because it was currently worried about him. Long blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders, and the hair had tips that were colored with a mixture of blues and greens. There was a small red cap on her head, and two curvy things like horns sticking out the sides of it. Maybe it was some addition to the hat, like those ones that were for cosplay. But the biggest shock aside from her _very large and rounded bust_ , which currently was pressed against his chest, _was her eyes._

The woman's eyes were a sight to behold, to _worship_ the longer he stared into them. The colors were so strange to him, ones he'd never seen looking so vibrant before in a person's eyes. A mixture of Jade green and blue were the colors one of her irises held, but he saw pure gold in the other with a...' _purple_ pupil?' he thought he saw in the other. But the distinct feature was both her eyes _were different colors,_ both no doubt a mixture of colors, but they weren't like each other. The sight actually made him gasp in awe before he realized she was still waiting for an answer.

"Are you ok? Can you say anything?" the woman asks again, and John tried to speak but stuttered a bit at her.

"I-i, I can talk, it's just a little _painful_ , I g-got clipped. But um...can you sit up? No offense but your chest is crushing me a bit..." He asks while groaning, and the woman sits up straight, relieving the pressure her bust was giving him. He takes a good deep breath and feels his right ribcage with his hand, slowly and tenderly.

' _Yep_ _thats definitely bad.'_ his mind groaned and his body followed. There was no doubt now, he's got bruises and possibly _broken ribs._ He took a hit from a car to save the blonde haired woman before him, and deciding to take his mind off things to feel better asks her. "I'll live, but are you alright? I kinda shoved you hard to get you out of the way. You ok?"

The woman just stares at him, bewildered for a good 5 seconds before she gave a soft smile and nods to him. God her smile was nice to witness, it seemed so carefree, so natural, _so peaceful, genuine._ He shook and cleared his head, managing not to roll his eyes at the sappy thoughts. ' _Get_ _it together John, you just got it by a car for God's sake. You need to get to a hospital and get some help. Stop fawning over the beautiful woman and get your ass up!'_ His mind began thinking, trying to stay calm and logical as he felt more pain in his body. He tried sitting up but failed when his pain levels spoke suddenlt. Was he feeling it all without adrenaline now? Because if so it hurts _like a motherfucker._ He speaks up, groaning a bit as he talks to the girl still holding him, her face one of worry.

" _Um Miss,_ do you think you can call an ambulance or something? I've definetly got some bruises and might have some broken ribs, so if you could get some help that would be well appreciated." He grunted as gently as he could to her as the pain started to really stab at him when he saw the woman smile at him before saying one simple word with gentleness in her voice.

"Rest."

She starts to stand up and waved her hand when John found himself really sleepy all of sudden. _'What the...?'_ was his last confused thought before he passed out.

.

.

.

As John began to regain consciousness he could tell he was no longer on the street where he'd been hit. He knew this because he was laying on something quite soft and warm, and he also didn't feel any pain in his body. He began to try and become more coherent, starting to make out voices talking, although they seemed to be arguing.

"...why did you...here?"

"I...just leave him! He saved..."

"...needs help...not a doctor..."

"...you what?"

"...be fine, just needs rest..."

 _'What the...hell...where am I?'_ John started to try and sit up, and doing so caused the voices to all go silent. He opened his eyes a bit and saw that he was appeared to be laying on someone's lap. As he looked to see who it was his face brushed up against a pair of massive breasts and John began to see that blonde hair once more. So he'd been sleeping on the lap of the lady he saved? He didn't even know her name and yet she let him lie unconscious on her? What kind of person was she? No one's _ever_ been that kind to him except, well, _his mother_ when he was little. But that's about it, despite being told by the female classmates he's known that he was the perfect kind of guy a girl would die for...he still remained single.

Such was the word of the friend zone and complexities of women.

"How are you feeling?" he hears that voice once more, that sweet voice that held concern for him. He tries to sit up and finally succeeds and although he groans a little, it's not as bad as before. He managed to fully open his eyes this time and he could begin to take in his surroundings. He appeared to be in a apartment of some kind, everything was very clean. It wasn't cluttered by any means, and had a nice homey feel to it. Then he began to take in it's occupants, there were four of them though one was a child.

The little girl was wearing some sort of Gothic Lolita getup, and she had large blue eyes that held a bored look to them. She also had whitish platinum hair that was in some sort of beads in the back but the rest was hanging free. The little one stared at him for a moment in curiosity before finally turning away to watch some TV show that was on. The first woman had reddish hair and wore glasses, she seemed to be quite stoic to him being awake which didn't faze him much but she seemed to be watching him intently. She wore a simple sweater and some sweatpants, but was the most normal dressed in the room next to him once he saw the final woman.

The orange haired woman who was watching suspiciously for some reason wore a maid outfit like one would find in one of those cosplay or specialty Cafe's. Yet the girl looking at him now seemed perfectly at ease wearing it here, maybe she had just gotten off from working at one perhaps. The last person was the woman whose lap he was just sleeping on, and the same one he saved from getting hit earlier. For about a minute everyone stayed silent until John broke the tension by asking "Alright, can anyone tell me what's going on? How'd I get here, and whose home am I in?"

"That would be mine, but Tohru and Kanna over there also live with me. I'm Kobayashi." The red haired woman answered him while gesturing first to the maid cosplayer and then the little girl who turned to face him once more as she heard her name being mentioned. The maid girl Tohru, crossed her arms as she watched him with more suspicion in her eyes. Whatever she's thinking he did or is doing he doesn't have a clue, but it's actually getting on his nerves a bit. He hasn't done anything, hell he just _woke up for God's sake._ But for now he'll be polite, after all this isn't his house. He turned slightly to see the blonde woman who possibly brought him here.

"And you are?" John asked, and he could see her now holding a kind smile the longer she looked and saw he wasn't in any visible pain. With that sweet voice of hers she answered with a name he'd have never thought to hear from an everyday girl, though it was one he knew quite well actually. "I'm Quetzecoatal, but Lucoa is fine."

 _'Huh, odd name for sure but certainly not a bad one._ _Never heard someone named after the feathered serpent. Would it be considered rude to ask about it? It is pretty unique after all.'_ John decided to comment on it in as polite a way he could.

"That's quite a name, unique. Let me guess, your a fan of Aztec mythology?" He asked and the blonde smiled, as if reminiscing over something cheerful. She merely responded "I guess you can say that it's quite a large part of my life."

John was in thought of the words, perhaps she was a teacher on the subject or something. He merely comments "Well that's nice to know, but uh can anyone tell me why I'm here in Miss Kobayashi's? Apartment instead of a hospital? I did get hit by a car after all, I'm sure that I need-" but before John could finish his questioning Lucoa answered his second question first.

"Oh, I healed you after you...passed out. Your ribs and the rest of your body are fine. Figured you'd take that than being taken to hospital for so long."

' _What dodo she mean by healed? She give me meds or something?'_ CondConf, John voiced his questions aloud to the gorgeous and kind woman. "Um, Miss Lucoa, uh what do you mean by healed? I mean unless you can somehow perform magic it something, I'm sure I still need to see a doctor." Her eyes widened a little bit in surprise at the word magic but he brushed it off since that couldn't have actually been the cause of how he feels. Magic doesn't exist...right?

"Oh no, I made sure that your fine. Just a gift of mine." She said kindly and he followed up with another question. "So...you gave me painkillers or something? Cause I don't feel anything." She shook her head, still leaving him confused before she said something that made his eyes widen and his mind go blank.

"No, silly, i just used magic to fix you up. I'm a dragon after all."


End file.
